


if this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: December 2018 [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Clarke sees the gun pointed at her. She sees the indifference in The Commander’s eyes and smells the gunpowder from here. The flames dance across her skin for a second, like a kiss on her skin. Then she ignites.





	if this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7.
> 
> The title is a line from _I See Fire_ by Ed Sheeran.

Clarke‘s arms fly up to protect her head, the fire around her flaring up, curling around her. She can hear Raven scream, her voice ringing in her ears.

Looking up, Clarke sees the gun pointed at her. She sees the indifference in The Commander’s eyes, tastes the fire on her tongue, and smells the gunpowder from here. She feels the fire rise from its place at the back of her spine into her chest into her heart into her blood.

She almost doesn’t feel the bullet hitting her shoulder, missing her collarbone, cutting its way into her body. Almost.

“Raven”, she whispers. _Frost_ , she remembers. “Frost. Frost.” Her flames die down, flickering around her, like a fading memory. She can see the triumph in The Commander’s eyes, the arrogant snarl of her mouth. Clarke repeats Raven’s name again, like a mantra, a prayer, a call. Dropping to the ground, her knees slam into the ground, driving a pulse of energy through her. “Frost!” Her voice cuts through the air, loud enough for Raven to hear her through the noise Protector makes when he’s fighting her ice splinters coming at him. There’s the sound of crashing cracking breaking, pieces of ice flying everywhere. Her name makes Raven look at Clarke. Her eyes darken, angry and scared. Clarke holds her look, desperately. _Now_ , she mouths, hearing The Commander’s heavy steps behind her. It’s on purpose, she knows that, but she doesn’t care. _Do it now_ , she begs Raven with her eyes. She sees Raven struggle with herself, but she knows she has won already. It’s not a good feeling.

The boot slams between her shoulders, pushing her onto the ground, pressing her wounded shoulder down. Clarke grits her teeth so hard she’s sure she’ll break her jaw. There is no way she’ll give her the satisfaction of whining. Raising her head, she sees Raven, fighting of Protector but also keeping an eye on Clarke. The Commander’s voice is almost a purr, deep and content. “Seems like your friend can’t save you now, _Flare_.” The way she says Clarke’s name, make her skin crawl. She closes her eyes. The world slows down for a second and the flames dance on the insides of eyelids. She craves their touch. She smirks lazily. “She doesn’t need to save me, Commander.” She can hear herself, her voice just as arrogant, just as dark. Opening her eyes, she glances at Raven – who looks back and Clarke can see the way her eyes flash an icy blue, just for a second – just the same way hers are burning orange, flickering with fire. _Now_.

The fire dances across her skin for a second, like a kiss on her skin. She sees the blue glimmer of an ice wall Raven created – no, it’s Frost now, just as she is Flare right now and not Clarke. Then it shoots through her veins, setting everything inside her on fire, every nerve, every cell, every microscopic part of her. The energy burns hot, and it flares out, consuming everything around. She hears the screams and the beeping of the cars before they melt into puddles of metal and plastic, smells the burned leather and the ashes. It melts the asphalt underneath her, the bullet inside her, her clothes around her. She tastes the fire on her lips, tastes a piece of heaven and a piece of hell. But her eyes, flickering with fire, never leave the ice wall in front of her, melting and recreating itself. She can feel her hair dancing with the flames, as if she is one of them, as if they are one. Her body absorbs the energy, giving it back to the fire around her until there is nothing left inside Clarke to give. The flames curl themselves around Clarke, protective as if they are her second skin. The last thing she sees is ice crashing down, already melting, mixing itself with the ashes, painting everything grey.


End file.
